How to play a prank on near
by Narufan1st
Summary: Mello is tired of always being second to Near so when he finds out near has a crush on a male whammy's house orphan, he decides to use it to his advantage but to his dismay things end up going horribly wrong.


LOVE SUCKS

AN : well guys this is my first fanfic so it might not be that good but I'm at least trying , please review and tell me how to improve or if you like/hate it, Flames will be used to roast sausages for hotdogs

Disclaimer: Well if I owned it I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I ;)

Warnings: might be ooc, yaoi/ shounen ai which means boys kissing don't like? Don't read, British spellings and school system ( sorry but whammy's house is in England so it would be British curriculum wouldn't it? , Swearing and *gasp* , spoilers for real names, An OC ,this is only because I don't want Near to be alone and I'm not putting him with Gevanni or someone else that's too old for him,

Pairings: mattxmello, Near x male! OC, L x light (but not until later chapters)

Summary: Mello is tired of always being second to Near so when he finds out near has a crush on a male whammy's house orphan, he decides to use it to his advantage but to his dismay things end up going horribly wrong.

Chapter 1: Introducing Mello

Mello was pissed off. Near had just beaten him in another test and only by 2 marks this time, Mello had scored an excellent 98 but Near just had to show him up and score a perfect 100. Mello had to be L's successor, he just had to, He wouldn't allow annoying near deprive him of his destiny.

"Hey Matt are you fucking listening" He swore at the inattentive gamer, He was trying to explain to the younger boy just why he should be L's successor and not near but Matt just kept on playing his stupid video game and paying no attention to him

"Hmm..?" Matt didn't even bother to take his eyes off his psp; He had had enough of the temperamental blond and needed a way to relieve some of his stress and what other way was better than a good video game?

"Whatever" Mello glared at him "I study way more than he does so how does he do better than I!"

Matt gave a sigh; He knew he wouldn't be getting out of this situation easily. "Listen Mello why don't you just try blackmailing him?"

Mello looked thoughtful for a moment. "Good idea but with what? We don't have any dirt on him"

"I know for a fact Near has a diary"

"Yes, we can blackmail him by threatening to reveal that he keeps a diary. What type of wimpy boy has a diary anyway?" Mello grinned, his mood picking up instantly

Matt seriously wanted to facepalm at that moment. No wonder Near beat Mello if he reasoned like that, Heck He wondered how he even got to be one of L's successors with that way of reasoning.

"No Mello, We find out his secrets from the diary and blackmail him with that"

"Whatever, my plan was better but we can go with that if it makes you sleep at night" Mello glanced down "Let's go already"

"Wait, Firstly we don't know where the diary is and Near is in his room."

Matt shivered as he saw the look Mello gave him. It was enough to make hell freeze over but strangely arousing at the same time, He needed to get his head checked after this. He quickly whipped out his Psp and concentrated on the game.

"I know how to get rid of that pussy, just follow my lead" Mello grabbed Matt's hand and hurriedly rushed him up the stairs and to Nears room.

He burst in without bothering to knock and stomped to where Near was quietly playing with a simple (in his opinion) thousand piece puzzle.

"What are Mello and Matt doing in my room" He asked quietly, twirling a lock of his snowy white hair on his finger without even bothering to glance up.

Mello snorted loudly." Near, Roger is calling you, He said it's important".

Near looked up at Mello deductively with his creepy (in Mello's opinion) grey eyes and eventually gave a small sigh "Okay, Thank you Mello, I shall take my leave now"

Near slowly got up. He was dressed in his white pyjamas which were the exact same shade as his hair. He gave both Matt and Mello a suspicious look "Aren't Matt and Mello leaving as well? Or did they forget this isn't their room"

Matt replied before Mello could say anything and blow their cover "we want to know what Roger said so we're just going to hang around here, hope you don't mind".

Near looked like he didn't believe them but said nothing and gave a small nod before exiting the room.

Once he was gone Matt and Mello sprung to attention and Mello walked to the door to lock it while saying "Can you believe that guy? Who even wears pyjamas all the time, It's so gay"

"you're the one wearing skin tight leather" Matt laughed

"fuck you…"

They quickly set to their mission of finding just where exactly the diary was. They were careful not to mess anything up too badly, well at least Matt was, and Mello didn't really care. After a long and extensive search they finally find Near's diary hidden under his pillow

"OF ALL PLACES TO HIDE IT WHY THERE, IT'S SO OBVIOUS" Mello fumed.

"Ever heard of hiding in plain sight" Matt readjusted his goggles and hurriedly turned away as Mello gave him yet another glare, It seemed like he was annoying Mello even more now.

Mello grabbed the diary from Matt and took a deep breath before quickly flipping it open. The first page just had the word 'Near' on it. The pages after that were full of boring, unblackmailable material like for example

_12__th__ January_

_Dear diary_

_Today I didn't do much, I beat Mello in another test but that's only what is to be expected. Roger got me a rather interesting puzzle which took me over 20 minutes to complete._

And

_14__th__ may_

_Dear diary_

_Am I supposed to spell your name with capital letters? After all I am referring to you as a person though you are an inanimate object, It is quite baffling._

Mello let out a low growl which startled Matt who was sitting on the bed. He was ready to murder someone , all of that work for this? This was total and utter crap , It had no juicy secrets or anything at all of notable importance, just as he was about to fling it across the room he noticed another entry

_18__th__ September_

_Dear Diary_

_Today Raven spoke to me. I got a strange feeling in my stomach; I believe it is what other people refer to as 'love'_

Mello gave a small frown. Raven, Raven, where had he heard that name before? He turned to Matt who was already lost in another game

"Matt do you know who Raven is?" He asked.

Matt seemed to rack his brain for a minute then grinned "Dude, he's that guy in our class. Why are you asking?""

Mello ignored his question. "Guy as in Male?" He askes

"No guy as in monkey" Matt rolled his eyes

"Matt…" Mello growled scarily

"yeah guy as in male, why?" Matt spoke quickly.

"Near is in love with him" Mello informed him

Matt seemed to choke on thin air for a moment. It wasn't just that Near was in love with a **guy** it was also the fact he was in love in the first place, Matt had always thought of Near as an asexual robot, A cute asexual robot.

"what do we do?" He asked Mello.

"what do you mean by 'what do we do', we blackmail him with it of course"

"I don't know man, it seems kind of jerkish" Matt admitted

"Don't you dare give me that look, you aren't wimping out on me" Mello narrowed his blue eyes at Matt.

"Ya know instead of blackmailing him, we could just ruin his life" Matt suggested

"By telling everyone?"

"Nah, We could tell him that Raven has a crush on him then watch what happens from there"

Mello burst out laughing, "Genius Matt , come on lets go" He grabbed Matts hand again pulling him out of the room and Matt puzzled about the strange fluttering in his stomach again.

AN: How was it? Terrible ? Good? Bad? Please don't forget to review, Reviews make me smile, Even just an 'okay' is nice. Oh and next chapter will be longer, this is sort of a prologue


End file.
